Automatic speech recognition by a compute device has a wide variety of applications, including providing an oral command to the compute device or dictating a document, such as dictating an entry in a medical record. In some cases, keyword spotting may be required, such as if a piece of speech data is being searched for the presence of a specific word or set of words.
Keyword spotting is typically done by performing a speech recognition algorithm that is tailored to only match the keywords and to ignore or reject words outside of the keyword list. The output of a keyword spotter may only be the keywords that are matched, without any output provided for speech data that did not match the keywords.